1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting multi-carrier code division multiple access (MC-CDMA) in an orthogonal uplink of a wireless communication system.
2. Background
In a frequency hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) communication system, data is transmitted on different frequency subbands or sub-carriers in different time intervals, which are also referred to as “hop periods”. These frequency subbands may be provided by orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), other multi-carrier modulation techniques, or some other constructs. With FHSS, the data transmission hops from subband to subband in a pseudo-random manner. This hopping provides frequency diversity and allows the data transmission to better withstand deleterious path effects such as narrow-band interference, jamming, fading, and so on.
An OFDMA system utilizes OFDM and can support multiple users simultaneously. For a frequency hopping OFDMA system, data for each user is transmitted using a specific frequency hopping (FH) sequence assigned to the user. The FH sequence indicates the specific subband to use for data transmission in each hop period. Multiple data transmissions for multiple users may be sent simultaneously using different FH sequences. These FH sequences are defined to be orthogonal to one another so that only one data transmission uses each subband in each hop period. By using orthogonal FH sequences, intra-cell interference is avoided, and the multiple data transmissions do not interfere with one another while enjoying the benefits of frequency diversity.